Kogo lubi Rosie Weasley?
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Rose Weasley potrzebuje pieniędzy, a Scorpius Malfoy płaci jej piętnaście galeonów za napisanie dla niego trzech wypracowań. Podobno żadne pieniądze nie śmierdzą, tylko co z tymi od Malfoyów?


Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji literackiej "Wyśpiewaj mi miłość" na Mirriel.

Za pierwsze rady dziękuję **Nadii** , dzięki której ten tekst nie jest tak zły, jakby był bez jej pomocy.

* * *

 **KOGO LUBI ROSIE WEASLEY?**

* * *

— On chyba nie myśli, że mu się uda. — Dagda Blishwick, krępy chłopak o kręconych, ciemnych lokach, pochylił się nad kolanami Rose, żeby sięgnąć do talerza z kanapkami.

Rose i Dagda siedzieli na błoniach, napawając się ciepłymi promieniami majowego słońca. Z miejsca, które sobie wybrali na popołudniowy odpoczynek, mieli doskonały widok na jezioro i to, co się przy nim działo.

Rose zerknęła na Dagdę, a jej samopiszące pióro zawisło smętnie nad rolką pergaminu.

— To mój brat — powiedziała takim tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. — Oczywiście, że myśli, że mu się uda. Lekkomyślność i przesadna wiara we własne możliwość to to, co charakteryzuje każdego Weasleya.

— Oprócz ciebie. — Dagda wyszczerzył się do Rose, a potem odwrócił z powrotem w stronę jeziora, gdzie właśnie rozjuszona kałamarnica uderzała mackami o powierzchnię wody, ochlapując mały tłumek gapiów.

— MAM… WSZYSTKO… POD… KONTROLĄ! — Każde słowo Hugona Weasleya poprzedzała pauza, bo chłopak to wynurzał się z powrotem na powierzchnię, to znowu chował się pod wodą, uczepiony jednego z pokrytych przyssawkami ramion.

— Nie wierzę, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni. — Rose skomentowała akrobacje brata, a potem ponownie pochyliła się nad pokreślonym pergaminem. Pióro drgnęło, gotowe do pracy, ale Rose wyglądała, jakby nie miała już żadnych pomysłów. Wgryzła się w trzymane w ręku jabłko i rozejrzała się po błoniach w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.

Dagda zajrzał jej przez ramię i przeczytał na głos to, co z wielkim trudem udało jej się wypocić:

— _Masz oczy jak pieniądze, to rozpala moje żądze_? — Uniósł brwi. — Nie wiem, kogo chcesz tym obdarować, ale jako twój przyjaciel dobrze ci radzę, schowaj to głęboko na dno kufra i udawaj, że nigdy tego nie napisałaś.

Rose przewróciła oczami.

— To nie dla mnie. To dla Anne Perks. Zapłaciła mi pięć sykli za wierszyk miłosny, szkoda było nie skorzystać.

— Nie powiedziałaś jej, że piszesz tylko szkolne wypracowania?

— Czego nie zrozumiałeś w „zapłaciła mi pięć sykli, szkoda było nie skorzystać"? — Rose złapała wiszące nad pergaminem pióro i skreśliła dwa ostatnie wersy.

— Ile już masz?

Ludzie zgromadzeni wokół jeziora krzyknęli, gdy Hugo Weasley po raz kolejny zanurzył się razem z kałamarnicą.

— Trzysta dwadzieścia dziewięć galeonów i pięć sykli, jeśli dam radę z tym wierszykiem.

Dagda przeciągnął się i ziewnął szeroko. Ułożył się wygodnie na trawie, zakładając sobie ramiona za głowę.

— Zdążysz do wakacji?

— Muszę.

Dagda przymknął oczy, gdy tłum ponownie zawył, tym razem z radości, bo Hugo Weasley wreszcie dopiął swego i zgodnie z obietnicą pocałował szkolną kałamarnicę.

— Wiesz, że jakby co, to mogę ci pożyczyć? Moi rodzice na pewno nie mieliby nic przeciwko, gdyby dowiedzieli się, po co ci te pieniądze.

Rose spojrzała na przyjaciela z czułością, której nawet nie próbowała ukryć.

— Dzięki, Dee, ale to byłoby tak samo, jak gdybym poprosiła o pieniądze moją rodzinę. A to muszą być moje galeony.

— Ciągle nie rozumiem, czemu twoi rodzice postawili ci tak głupi warunek.

— Ale ja świetnie rozumiem. — Rose uśmiechnęła się. — Po prostu myśleli, że w Hogwarcie nie byłabym w stanie zgromadzić tylu pieniędzy. To nie miał być warunek możliwy do spełnienia. — Niewinny uśmiech Rose nabrał znamion złośliwego chochlika. — Och, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć ich miny, gdy pokażę im całą sumę!

— Wiesz, już dawno skończyłaś siedemnaście lat. To, że pytasz ich o zgodę, powinni traktować jak kurtuazję, zwłaszcza że nie prosisz ich o nie wiadomo co. Nie postanowiłaś nagle wyjść za wokalistę Śpiewających Sedesów, zostać tancerką tańców erotycznych czy urodzić trójkę dzieci przed dwudziestką.

— Dla moich rodziców ciągle mam dwanaście lat. Nie mogą przeżyć myśli, że mogłabym wyjechać na całe wakacje i włóczyć się nie wiadomo z kim, robiąc nie wiadomo co. Mają naprawdę bujną wyobraźnię.

— To tylko obóz dla absolwentów. Co takiego mogłabyś… Aha.

— No właśnie. Wiesz, najbardziej ich przeraża, że to obóz dla absolwentów ze wszystkich szkół magicznych z całego świata. Tata strasznie się uparł, mówiąc, że na pewno spotkam tam jakiegoś zdegenerowanego durmstrangczyka, który dokładnie zaznajomi mnie z rewirami zakazanymi.

Dagda parsknął śmiechem.

— Twój tata w ogóle cię nie zna. Interesują cię zupełnie inne rewiry.

Dagda nie mylił się ani trochę. Myśli Rose na ogół krążyły wokół odmiennych rzeczy, jak na przykład quidditcha. Zwłaszcza że w tym roku naprawdę mieli szansę na Puchar. Puchonom w ostatnim meczu udało się pokonać Gryfonów, przez co ci z pierwszego miejsca w tabeli spadli na trzecie. Aktualnie prowadzili Krukoni, ale drużyna Rose traciła do nich tylko pięćdziesiąt punktów — nic, czego nie dałoby się odrobić w ostatnim spotkaniu. Dlatego w minionych tygodniach Ślizgoni, zmotywowani wiszącą nad nimi obietnicą wygranej, trenowali ciężej niż zwykle. Rose nie była wyjątkiem. Ćwiczyła, kiedy tylko mogła — do tego stopnia, że pewnego dnia kompletnie się zapomniała i zjawiła się na zajęciach z eliksirów z pałką pod pachą.

— Mam nadzieję, że do mieszania eliksiru użyjesz jednak chochli — zażartował na ten widok profesor Slughorn i uśmiechnął się do niej w poufałym geście.

Rose odpowiedziała wymuszonym uśmiechem i usiadła przy swoim zwyczajowym miejscu. Rozpakowała się, po czym spojrzała na tablicę z nadzieją znalezienia na niej odpowiednich instrukcji co do eliksiru, jaki mieli tego dnia sporządzić.

Scorpius Malfoy — który w wyniku niezrozumiałych dla niej noworocznych migracji zajmował stanowisko obok — bez słowa podsunął jej podręcznik i wskazał czubkiem noża odpowiedni przepis.

— Dzięki — szepnęła Rose i pochyliła się bardziej w jego kierunku, żeby spytać: — Mogę skorzystać z twojego? Wygląda na to, że zostawiłam podręcznik w dormitorium.

Scorpius jedynie kiwnął głową, najwidoczniej całkowicie pochłonięty swoim eliksirem. Rose była nawet wdzięczna losowi za tak biernego partnera, bo zamiast zajmować się kurtuazyjną rozmową, mogła myśleć o sprawach dla niej o wiele istotniejszych. Do wieczora musiała skończyć wypracowanie na temat roli goblinów w kształtowaniu się gospodarki i kultury w średniowiecznej Anglii — dla Lisy z Hufflepuffu — i zbudować model numeryczny dla Felixa z Gryffindoru.

 _Przydałby mi się Zmieniacz Czasu_ , pomyślała Rose, przypominając sobie o własnej pracy domowej z zaklęć. Flitwick zapowiedział, że na następnych zajęciach sprawdzi, jak wychodzi im rzucanie Flagrante.

— Co robisz? — Scorpius mocno szarpnął ją za rękaw szaty, a starannie pokruszone składniki, które Rose właśnie zamierzała wrzucić do kociołka, rozsypały się po stoliku.

Rose na myśl o tym, ile czasu zajęło jej miażdzenie wyjątkowo twardych korzeni mandragory, poczuła złość.

— Co _ty_ robisz? Będę musiała robić wszystko od nowa!

Rose spojrzała ze złością na Scorpiusa akurat w momencie, żeby zauważyć, jak ten z widocznym niezadowoleniem mruży oczy.

— Musiałabyś robić wszystko od nowa, gdybym pozwolił ci wrzucić to do eliksiru. Zapomniałaś o punkcie czwartym. — Scorpius wskazał jej właściwy fragment w podręczniku. — _Nie ma za co_.

Rose zerknęła do książki i aż poczuła się głupio, gdy upewniła się, że Scorpius miał rację. Gdyby wrzuciła mandragorę przed smoczym owocem, mogłaby sobie dopisać kolejny punkt do doświadczeń pirotechnicznych.

— Dzięki — powiedziała, próbując przełknąć gulę wstydu w gardle. — I przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłam. Ostatnio jestem trochę rozkojarzona.

Scorpius wyglądał na całkowicie zaabsorbowanego obieraniem ze skórki smoczych owoców, dlatego Rose zdziwiła się, gdy po bardzo długiej chwili milczenia powiedział:

— Zauważyłem.

Skoro nawet Scorpius Malfoy to zauważył, jak strasznie źle musiała ostatnio wyglądać?

— Quidditch? — podjął konwersacyjnym tonem, gdy Rose zdecydowała przemilczeć jego ostatnią wypowiedź.

Rose zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. Scorpius Malfoy bardzo rzadko sam podejmował rozmowę z kimkolwiek spoza wąskiej grupy jego przyjaciół. Rose na samym początku nauki w Hogwarcie po cichu liczyła, że chłopak poczęstuje ją spojrzeniem z cyklu „zgiń, przepadnij, owocu miłości tych dwóch poczwar, które pokonały mojego ojca" i naznaczy jako swojego arcywroga. Scorpius jednak traktował ją tak samo, jak wszystkich dookoła — czyli zwykle starał się udawać, że nie istnieje.

— Między innymi. Al przechwalał się ostatnio, że trzyma w rękawie jakiegoś asa. Ale, sama nie wiem, jakoś trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, by mogli nas jeszcze czymś zaskoczyć. W końcu grają w tym samym składzie już drugi sezon.

— Pewnie chciał nas tylko zastraszyć. — Scorpius wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami, po czym odwrócił się do niej plecami, by zająć się własnym eliksirem i jednocześnie dając jej tym samym znak, że uważa rozmowę za skończoną.

* * *

Gdyby ktokolwiek spytał uczniów Hogwartu, czemu _ta_ Rose Weasley z _tych_ Weasleyów znalazła się w Slytherinie, większość w odpowiedzi wzruszyłaby obojętnie ramionami. Pozostali z pewnością przyznaliby, że po prostu, jak na typową Ślizgonkę przystało, jest sprytna, przedsiębiorcza i bardzo ambitna. W charakterologicznej ocenie Rose nie pomyliliby się wcale, jednak to nie dlatego dziewczyna została Ślizgonką. Powód był bardziej głupi i dziecinny. Mianowicie Rose chciała zrobić na złość rodzicom — nie dlatego, że ich nie kochała, ale właśnie dlatego, że kochała ich tak bardzo, jak tylko jedenastoletnie dziewczynki potrafią, miłością zaborczą i niepodzielną. Słowem, Rose pragnęła uwagi.

 _Będzie zabawnie_ , pomyślała i po niemal siedmiu latach mieszkania w ślizgońskim dormitorium nie żałowała swojej decyzji ani trochę. Slytherin był jedynym domem, w którym nikt nie próbował porównać jej do kuzynostwa czy rodziców. Nie żeby Rose jakoś bardzo to przeszkadzało — lubiła w sobie wszystko, co po nich odziedziczyła, od piegów przed rude włosy do ciemnych oczu — jednak słuchanie w kółko o tym, jak bardzo w niektórych aspektach się od nich różniła, każdego wyprowadzałoby z równowagi. Rose niby była tak samo inteligentna jak mama, ale jednocześnie nie była Hermioną Weasley, niby miała to samo poczucie humoru co tata, ale jednak jej żarty różniły się od żartów Rona Weasleya. A ludzie, szczególnie ci obcy, którzy naczytali się gazet i próbowali udawać, że znają ją lepiej od niej samej, nie do końca to rozumieli. Kiedy Rose poprosiła Tiarę Przydziału o przydział do Slytherinu, nieoczekiwania odzyskała własną tożsamość. Bo teraz — jeśli ktoś faktycznie porównywał ją do rodziców — to robił to w sposób bardziej trafny, pozbawiony wyrzutów.

Jak na przykład Dagda Blishwick.

— Wiesz, że jak zwiążesz włosy w ten sposób to wyglądasz trochę jak twoja mama? Wiesz, jak ona z tego zdjęcia z ostatniego dnia wojny, które pojawia się niemal wszędzie.

— Z twarzy jestem do niej bardzo podobna, tylko ja rzadziej związuje włosy. — Rose wyglądała na zadowoloną z tej uwagi. — Ale mam też piegi po tacie i zdecydowanie jego układ brwi, zobacz, jak śmiesznie się marszczą. — Pokazała mu, a Dagda się roześmiał.

— Co robicie? — Nanna, która dzieliła z Rose dormitorium, podeszła do kąta pokoju wspólnego, w którym siedzieli Rose i Dagda.

— Uczymy się. — Rose wskazała na porozrzucane dookoła książki. — A raczej próbujemy, bo średnio nam idzie. Dee ciągle mnie rozprasza głupimi uwagami.

— I to niby ja pokazuję śmiesznie zmarszczone brwi?

— Rose, a nie mówiłaś przypadkiem, że macie dzisiaj trening?

— Mówiłam. Ale to dopiero o osiemnastej.

— Jest za dziesięć osiemnasta.

— Co? Naprawdę? — Rose w sekundzie z pozycji wylegującego się leniwca przybrała postawę pełnej gotowości. — Gdzie moja pałka? Miałam ją gdzi… A, tu jest. Dobra, to lecę! — Pomachała do nich pałką na pożegnanie nieco zbyt ochoczo, bo Nanna i Dagda asekuracyjnie zasłonili twarze rękoma, i już jej nie było.

Dagda zerknął na Nannę, a Nanna zerknęła na Dagdę, po czym oboje spojrzeli w inne kąty pokoju.

— Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że Rose pamięta o treningu — powiedziała oschle Nanna.

— No więc się upewniłaś — odparł równie chłodno Dagda.

Nanna zerknęła na pergamin, nad którym ślęczał chłopak.

— W tym tłumaczeniu użyłeś złej runy — zauważyła łaskawie.

— Och, naprawdę?

Nanna, patrząc na chłopaka bardzo wyniośle, ostrożnie przysiadła na kanapie obok niego.

— W tym drugim też masz źle.

Dagda uśmiechnął się leciutko pod nosem.

* * *

Nie było lepszego leku na zmęczenie i zmartwienia od lotu na miotle. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła Rose, która w powietrzu czuła się cudownie wolna, nieskrępowana żadną nieprzyjemną myślą, szczęśliwa i otwarta na to, co ją czeka. Kiedy pęd wiatru rozwiewał jej włosy i smagał skórę, a ona leciała z zatrważającą prędkością w dół i żołądek skręcał się jej z podniecenia, Rose z łatwością mogłaby przystać, że tak, nie ma dla niej rzeczy niemożliwych, tak, jest królową świata, tak, życie jest niesamowicie cudowne. Co więcej w powietrzu — inaczej niż na ziemi — miała wrażenie, że dzierżona przez nią pałka jest po prostu przedłużeniem jej ręki. Wydawała się tak lekka, skłonna do współpracy i idealnie dopasowana kształtem do dłoni Rose. Wystarczyło tylko pomyśleć, a reszta robiła się sama.

Po trzech godzinach treningu Rose czuła się przyjemnie zmęczona tym zmęczeniem, które obciąża mięśnie, ale odciąża umysł. Wylądowała na murawie razem z chłopcami ze swojego składu, by wysłuchać ostatnich uwag kapitana. Po wszystkim została poproszona, by pozbierać piłki i odnieść je do schowka — mieli w drużynie taką zasadę, że zawsze robił to ktoś inny.

— Pomogę ci — zaproponował niespodziewanie Scorpius, gdy pozostali członkowie drużyny nieco się oddalili.

Rose spojrzała na niego z najwyższym zaskoczeniem. No dobrze, nie było niczego dziwnego w tym, że Scorpius czasami odpowiadał, gdy wciągnęło się go w rozmowę, ale nikt nie wmówi Rose, że występowanie Scorpiusa w roli strony inicjującej nie wyglądało co najmniej podejrzanie.

 _Nie podoba mi się to. Coś tu nie gra_ , pomyślała z wrodzoną nieufnością.

— Dzięki, ale nie musisz. Mamy jutro sprawdzian z eliksirów, zostało ci jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby się pouczyć.

— Nie zamierzałem się dzisiaj uczyć. — Zaklęciem przywołał skrzynkę na piłki zostawioną na początku treningu pod trybunami.

 _A co takiego zamierzałeś, Scorpiusie Malfoyu?_ , miała ochotę spytać. _Bo raczej nie pomagać Rose Weasley po treningu._

Rose bez słowa zaczęła zbierać piłki i wkładać je na swoje miejsce. Było to o tyle trudne, że każdą należało zabezpieczyć specjalnymi zaklęciami, których rzucanie zajmowało strasznie dużo czasu. Scorpius pomagał jej w milczeniu. Na samym końcu umieścił w miejscu do tego przeznaczonym maleńki złoty znicz i obrzucił go odpowiednimi czarami. Rose obserwowała go z ciekawością, bo rzadko miała okazję widzieć z tak bliska rzucanie przez niego zaklęć. To znaczy pewnie widziała go wielokrotnie na zajęciach, ale zawsze gdzieś w tle, w kącie pola widzenia, za czymś, co zajmowało jej uwagę. Nigdy wcześniej po prostu nie przyszło jej do głowy, by skupić się na nim. Ale teraz był jedyną osobą w pobliżu, co czyniło go jednocześnie chwilowo najbardziej interesującym obiektem obserwacyjnym.

Scorpius skończył rzucać zaklęcie i strząsnął różdżką tak, jakby próbował zrzucić z jej końca lepką pozostałość czaru. Rose zachichotała na ten widok, a Scorpius spojrzał na nią krzywo przez ramię.

— Co jest takiego zabawnego? — spytał, autentycznie zainteresowany. Zamknął skrzynię i na koniec spiął magicznymi pasami.

 _Ty_.

— Nic. Przypomniałam sobie mojego brata, gdy wypadły mu jedynki. Wyglądał wtedy naprawdę zabawnie.

Scorpius zaklęciem lewitującym uniósł skrzynię.

— Ty i twój brat chyba nie jesteście do siebie za bardzo podobni.

— Co masz na myśli?

Scorpius ruszył w stronę schowka, więc Rose, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego mogłaby zrobić, poszła za nim.

— Po prostu twój brat jest bardziej — wykonał dziwny ruch głową, ten z rodzaju tych niezręcznych gestów — lekkomyślny.

Rose zamyśliła się przez chwilę. Oczywiście, że różniła się od swojego brata, ale sama nie wiedziała, czy nazwałaby go lekkomyślnym. Hugo był przede wszystkim bardziej… miękki. Należał do tego rodzaju chłopców, o których mówiło się, że są uśmiechnięci i czarujący.

— Czy ja wiem? Nie jest bardziej lekkomyślny ode mnie. Po prostu mamy w życiu inne priorytety. Może Hugo ma lżejszą głowę, gdy myśli o nauce, ale ja jestem lekkomyślna w innych dziedzinach życia.

— Naprawdę? W jakich?

— W różnych takich — odparła wymijająco. Scorpius chyba nie myślał, że będzie mu się teraz zwierzać.

Akurat dotarli do schowka, więc milczenie, jakie między nimi zapanowało, nie było tak ciężkie, jak gdyby rozmowa urwała się w połowie drogi. Kiedy odstawili skrzynię na miejsce, aktywowali zaklęcie antywłamaniowe i ruszyli z powrotem w stronę zamku. Rose pozwoliła, by Scorpius wyprzedzał ją o te pół kroku, bo czułaby się nieswojo, mając go za swoimi plecami, a jednocześnie, idąc z nim ramię w ramię, poczuwałaby się w obowiązku do jakiejś rozmowy.

Powoli zbliżała się godzina policyjna, na dworze już dawno panował półmrok, dlatego jeszcze w drodze do schowka Rose pogratulowała sobie czujności i przezorności, gdy z premedytacją wyminęła wielką błotnistą dziurę. Szkoda tylko, że kompletnie o niej zapomniała, wracając do zamku. Potknęła się i wpadła w nią z rozmachem godnym uwiecznienia. Błoto chlapnęło naokoło — Rose się nim zachłystnęła, gdy z zaskoczenia otworzyła usta.

Scorpius, zaalarmowany niepokojącymi odgłosami zza pleców, odwrócił się i kiedy oświetlił ją różdżką, przez chwilę walczył sam ze sobą, zanim szczerze się roześmiał.

 _O, proszę, ktoś tutaj potrafi się śmiać_ , pomyślała kwaśno Rose, plując błotem naokoło.

— Przepraszam — wykrztusił, gdy udało mu się opanować niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu. — Ale ty wyglądasz naprawdę… — urwał pod jej morderczym spojrzeniem i wyciągnął do niej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać.

Rose przyjęła ją z ochotą, choć najchętniej utopiłaby się ze wstydu w tym błocie. Scorpius pociągnął ją mocno do siebie, a ona z głośnym cmoknięciem uwolniła się z pułapki, w zamian wpadając prosto na chłopaka. Boleśnie uderzyła czołem o jego klatkę piersiową. Uniosła głowę, by jakoś to skomentować, ale wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i jakoś zabrakło jej odpowiednich słów.

— Wyglądasz naprawdę… — powtórzył zupełnie innym tonem Scorpius.

Wciąż ją trzymał, a jego twarz znajdowała się zdecydowanie za blisko jej własnej jak na Weasleyowskie standardy. Tata na pewno nie chciałby widzieć swojej jedynej córki w objęciach Scorpiusa Malfoya. W umyśle Rose zapaliła się mała, ostrzegawcza lampka: „Dziwna, niezręczna sytuacja!".

— Dzięki! — przerwała Scorpiusowi te niezręczne wynurzenia.

Merlin jeden wie, co takiego Scorpius chciał jej wyznać. Że wygląda jak ghul w naturalnym środowisku? Czy może coś całkiem innego, co w tym momencie przerażało Rose o wiele bardziej. Bo może Scorpius wcale nie chciał jej obrażać. Może chciał jej powiedzieć, że wygląda naprawdę… ładnie?

To byłoby dziwne.

A Rose naprawdę nie wiedziałaby, jak w takiej sytuacji zareagować. Bo Scorpius był przecież jedynie kolegą z drużyny i nie mogło być mowy o żadnych innych uczuciach względem chłopaka. Ale z drugiej strony Scorpius całkiem ładnie pachniał. Rose nie wiedziała, czy była to cecha wszystkich niespokrewnionych z nią chłopców — tylko po prostu do żadnego nigdy nie podeszła tak blisko — czy coś, co miał tylko on.

Rose wyswobodziła się z objęć chłopaka, co nie było wcale takie trudne, bo Scorpius podtrzymywał ją tylko asekuracyjne, po czym zaczęła się macać po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

— Ja to zrobię — powiedział łagodnie Scorpius i zaklęciem oczyścił ją z błota.

— Dzięki — powtórzyła niewyraźne Rose z podbródkiem wbitym w komin golfa.

Scorpius odchrząknął, chowając ręce do kieszeni kurtki, a Rose nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że przez ten jeden niezręczny moment atmosfera między nimi stała się dziwnie napięta.

— Lepiej się pospieszmy, bo jeszcze chwila i nie wpuszczą nas do środka.

Odetchnęła, gdy Scorpius w milczeniu kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę zamku. Rose odczekała chwilę i podążyła za nim, starając się nie patrzeć na ciemny kontur jego pleców.

* * *

— Nie uwierzysz, co się dzisiaj stało!

Dagda podniósł wzrok znad szachownicy i zamarł z ręką nad hetmanem.

Rose rzuciła się na krzesło naprzeciwko niego i spiorunowała wzrokiem niczemu winną figurę gońca, która w popłochu zaczęła uciekać po planszy.

— Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Alem!

— Hm, to źle? — zaryzykował Dagda, z żalem żegnając dobrą partię, jaką byłby rozegrał, gdyby przyjaciółka nie wystraszyła połowy figur i pionków.

— Powiedział mi, że wcale nie wystawią Sancheza! Od miesięcy trenowali nowego szukającego! OD MIESIĘCY!

— Nie wystawią Sancheza. To chyba dobrze — zauważył Dagda, wyciągając się na krześle.

— Dobrze — prychnęła niecierpliwie Rose. — To tragicznie! Sanchez rok temu dostał kontuzji nadgarstka, znaliśmy jego słabe strony! A ten nowy… nawet nie wiemy, kto to jest!

— Jest nowy, niezaprawiony w boju, Scorpius pewnie da mu radę.

Rose nagle podchwyciła ponad ramieniem Dagdy spojrzenie Scorpiusa. Kiwnął jej głową — tak jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem — i wrócił do rozmowy ze swoimi kolegami.

Rose przypomniała sobie sytuację sprzed kilku dni, gdy wracali razem po treningu, a on zachował się bardzo dziwnie. Bardzo, bardzo dziwnie, aż Rose zaczęła na niego zwracać większą uwagę niż zazwyczaj, ale od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru jego postępowanie względem niej nie różniło się od tego, jakiego zwykle doświadczała z jego strony. Traktował ją ze wzorcową obojętnością klasowego kolegi.

Co on sobie myślał! Zachowując się w taki sposób, a potem, tak po prostu przechodząc nad tym do porządku dziennego! A Rose nie mogła przez niego spać, nocami zamartwiając się, co też mógł chcieć jej w tamtej chwili powiedzieć. Ciągle się bała, że któregoś dnia weźmie ją z zaskoczenia i wyzna coś dziwnego.

— Rose. — Dagda zamachał ręką przed jej oczami. — Kontaktujesz?

— Tak. — Spojrzała na przyjaciela, ale jakoś nie mogła się przemóc, by powiedzieć mu o Scorpiusie. Po prostu rozmawianie o takich rzeczach wydawało jej się ogromnie krępujące.

 _No dobrze. W końcu nic takiego się nie stało_ , uspokoiła samą siebie. _Możesz spać spokojnie, Rose Weasley_.

* * *

Po kilku tygodniach względnego spokoju, które utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że absolutnie nic się nie stało, Scorpius Malfoy sam z siebie przysiadł się do niej podczas śniadania.

— Wolne? — spytał tym niewinnym, idealnie obojętnym tonem, który niczego nie sugerował.

Rose obrzuciła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale ostatecznie kiwnęła głową. Nie miała na podorędziu żadnego racjonalnie brzmiącego argumentu, którego mogłaby użyć, by odrzucić jego ofertę.

— Słyszałem, że piszesz ludziom wypracowania za pieniądze. To prawda? — Nieznaczne znudzenie w głosie.

— Zależy, kto pyta.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się lekko, tak, że tylko samym kącikiem ust.

— To chyba oczywiste, że ja.

— Potrzebujesz jakiegoś?

— Zależy, czy to prawda, że je piszesz.

Rose skończyła smarować grzankę dżemem.

— No dobra, masz mnie. A więc: potrzebujesz jakiegoś? — Ugryzła grzankę.

— Potrzebujesz pieniędzy? — spytał bez ogródek, aż Rose zakrztusiła się kęsem jedzenia. Zakaszlała potężnie, a z oczu pociekły jej łzy.

Scorpius w spokoju poczekał, aż Rose się uspokoi.

— Co?

— Pytałem, czy nie potrzebujesz pieniędzy. Może masz jakieś problemy, o których nie chcesz mówić. — Rose uniosła brwi, więc dodał szybko: — Co jest całkowicie w porządku, oczywiście.

Rose dobrą chwilę wpatrywała się w niego tak, jakby ten właśnie jej obwieścił, że rzuca Hogwart i zamierza żyć wśród mugoli.

— To prawda, że zbieram pieniądze, ale nie mam problemów. — Rose postanowiła postawić na szczerość, niepewna, co kryło się pod słowami chłopaka. — Widzisz, chcę pojechać na Międzynarodowy Obóz Czarodziejów z Dyplomem, ale moi rodzice zgodzili się tylko pod warunkiem, że sama za niego zapłacę.

— Mógłbym ci pożyczyć.

 _To nie dzieje się naprawdę_ , pomyślała Rose. _Nie istnieje rzeczywistość, w której Scorpius Malfoy proponowałby mi pomoc i gotów byłby pożyczać mi pieniądze. Nie z własnej woli._

— Dziękuję, ale chcę być uczciwa wobec moich rodziców i sama na nie zapracować.

— Ile ci jeszcze brakuje?

— Sześćdziesiąt trzy galeony.

— I bierzesz po pięć galeonów za wypracowanie, tak?

— Po pięć za wybitne, po trzy za powyżej oczekiwań i po jednym za zadowalające.

— No dobra, więc potrzebuję trzech wypracowań za pięć galeonów.

Rose sięgnęła do torby po notatnik i pióro.

— Jasne — powiedziała, chociaż nie wydawało jej się, by Scorpius potrzebował pomocy przy pracach domowych. — Z jakiego przedmiotu i na jaki temat? Profesor Slughorn zadał nam coś o kamieniu księżycowym.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie potrzebuję wypracowań do szkoły.

Rose rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie, a Scorpius sięgnął do kieszeni, skąd wyjął garść galeonów. Położył je przed Rose.

— Płacę z góry, ale mam jeden warunek.

 _Ha! Wiedziałam, że coś tu nie gra!_

— Jaki?

— Kiedy cię o to poproszę, napiszesz mi wypracowanie na temat, który ci podam.

— Tym się właśnie zajmuję, więc… A, zaraz! Nie napiszę o niczym, co znajduje się w Dziale Zakazanym!

— Bez obaw. Nie będzie to nic z Działu Zakazanego ani nic nieprzyzwoitego. Więc co? Umowa stoi?

 _Coś tu nie gra_ , powiedziała do siebie Rose, jednak piętnaście galeonów to strasznie dużo pieniędzy. Gdyby je przyjęła, brakowałoby jej już tylko czterdzieści osiem galeonów, co daje czterdzieści osiem wypracowań napisanych na zadawalającym poziomie.

Monety błyszczały zachęcająco.

— Stoi. — Rose uśmiechnęła się i zgarnęła pieniądze do torby. O ewentualnych przykrych konsekwencjach pomyśli innego dnia.

* * *

— Może chce, żebyś napisała mu list miłosny — zasugerował Dagda, gdy Rose powiedziała mu o niecodziennej propozycji Scorpiusa.

Siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym pośród tony książek i notatek, udając, że uczą się do owutemów. Dagda rozłożył się na fotelu i próbował nie zasnąć z podręcznikiem do transmutacji na piersi, a Rose siedziała na podłodze obok niego, zupełnie niezainteresowana nauką.

— Jeśli tak, to trafił pod zły adres. Napisałabym chyba najgorszy list miłosny w historii ludzkości. Poza tym komu mógłby chcieć go wysłać?

Dagda wzruszył ramionami.

— Może Lisie McMillan? — zasugerował.

— Podoba mu się Lisa McMillan? — Ta informacja zdjęła z serca Rose ogromny ciężar, ale też zasiała w nim jakiś niezidentyfikowany niepokój.

— Merlinie, skąd mógłbym wiedzieć, kto podoba się Scorpiusowi Malfoyowi? Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale nocami nie zaplatamy sobie warkoczyków, nie wymieniamy się bransoletkami przyjaźni i nie plotkujemy o tym, do kogo czujemy miętę.

Rose nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu.

— Wyobrażasz sobie Scorpiusa z warkoczykami? — Rose parsknęła.

— Scorpiusa? — spytał w odpowiedzi Dagda. — A _mnie_ sobie wyobrażasz?

— Pewnie, że tak. Wyglądałbyś uroczo.

Dagda kopnął Rose w łokieć.

— Zapamiętam to sobie, Rosie Weasley — obiecał przesadnie podniosłym tonem. — Oj, zapamiętam.

* * *

Treningi quidditcha, chociaż coraz bardziej intensywne, były jedną z tych niewielu rzeczy, za którymi Rose wiedziała, że będzie tęsknić po skończeniu Hogwartu. Zawsze mogła latać w pojedynkę, ale bez tego ducha rywalizacji to już nie było to samo.

Zamachnęła się pałką i ledwie się powstrzymała od jęku zachwytu, obserwując czysty lot tłuczka. Wujek George byłby z niej dumny.

— Nieźle, Weasley! — wrzasnął do niej kapitan po tym, jak w ostatniej chwili przetoczył się na plecy, by uniknąć uderzenia.

Rose uśmiechnęła się do siebie z zadowoleniem, zawróciła na miotle i nagle stanęła oko w oko ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem. Zamierzała go wyminąć bez słowa, ale ten niespodziewanie sięgnął ręką do jej włosów i Rose — w zupełnie niepojętym dla niej odruchu adaptacyjnym — zamarła. Scorpius pochylił się ze wzrokiem utkwionym w czubek jej głowy, a do Rose dotarł jego zapach: mieszanina wiatru, potu, trawy i lakieru do miotły. Nic, co sprawiłoby, że serce Rose przyspieszyłoby bicia, a jednak łomotało jej w piersi jak szalone.

— Patrz, co miałaś we włosach. — Scorpius odsunął się od niej i pokazał jej zaciśniętą dłoń. Pomiędzy jego palcami trzepotały maleńkie, srebrne skrzydełka.

— Mmm. Dobre miejsce na kryjówkę. Może powinniśmy spróbować tego na meczu. — I odleciała na drugą stronę boiska.

* * *

Tej nocy Rose Weasley nie mogła spać. I wcale nie z powodu czekającego ją następnego dnia meczu z Gryfonami.

Ułożyła sobie wygodnie poduszkę pod głową i zacisnęła oczy. Jakiś czas leżała bez ruchu, skupiając się na tym, by równo oddychać.

 _Nic z tego_ , uzmysłowiła sobie po długiej chwili. _Muszę z kimś o tym porozmawiać albo eksploduję z niewiedzy_.

— Nanno? — rzuciła cicho, gdy usłyszała, jak koleżanka przewala się na łóżku. — Śpisz?

Nanna westchnęła z irytacją.

— Nie mogę zasnąć — poskarżyła się głosem przytłumionym przez poduszkę.

— Ja też — bąknęła głupio Rose, głowiąc się, jak poruszyć palącą ją kwestię. — Czemu nie możesz spać? — spytała po dłuższej chwili tylko po to, by podtrzymać jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

Nanna znowu przewróciła się na łóżku.

— To wszystko wina Dagdy — oznajmiła nagle.

— Co jest nie tak z Dagdą?

— Nic. Wszystko — padły dwie sprzeczne odpowiedzi, jedna po drugiej.

— Czyli nic czy wszystko? Bo to się trochę wyklucza.

Nanna nie odpowiedziała, ale nie zasnęła, bo Rose słyszała, jak koleżanka przewraca się na łóżku.

— Nanno? — rzuciła po chwili.

— Hm?

— Skąd wiadomo, że ktoś ci się podoba?

Sprężyny w materacu Nanny zaskrzypiały w ciszy.

— Ktoś ci się podoba?

Rose westchnęła i nakryła się kołdrą w jakimś geście obronnym przeciw takiemu obnażaniu się.

— Czego nie zrozumiałaś w moim pytaniu? Pytam, skąd wiadomo, że ktoś ci się podoba.

— Czy ja wiem? Po prostu czujesz to i już. Nagle ten ktoś wydaje ci się zupełnie inny od wszystkich ludzi, jakich znasz, chociaż, patrząc obiektywnie, nie ma w nim niczego wyjątkowego. Zaczyna ci się podobać sposób, w jaki mówi, w jaki chodzi, w jaki…

— Pachnie? — wtrąciła niewinnie Rose.

— Tak. No, coś w tym stylu.

Rose jęknęła w duchu.

Każdy, tylko nie on. Przecież, jak tata by się dowiedział, to by ją wydziedziczył! Zresztą, mniejsza o rodziców, co by powiedzieli wszyscy inni?

* * *

Rose siedziała przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, dłubiąc widelcem w talerzu. Nigdy nie miała apetytu tuż przed meczem. Gdzieś w kącie pola widzenia mignęła jej znajoma postać Nanny, co przypomniało jej nocną rozmowę.

— Wiesz — mruknęła Rose w stronę siedzącego obok Dagdy. — Nanna chyba cię lubi.

Dagda uśmiechnął się.

— Och, naprawdę? — Sięgnął po bułki.

— Tak. — Rose całkowicie skupiła się na zawartości swojego talerza. Zebrała cała swoją siłę, żeby wyznać: — Powiedziała, że nie może przez ciebie spać.

— Mmm. — Dagda spokojnie smarował bułkę masłem. — Podasz mi dżem?

Rose oderwała się od grzebania w jedzeniu, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Sięgnęła po słoik i bez słowa mu go podała.

Zajęta rozgryzaniem Dagdy, chwilowo zapomniała o meczu. Dopiero kiedy znalazła się w szatni, podniecenie i zdenerwowanie znowu w nią wstąpiły. Był to jednak ten przyjemny rodzaj podekscytowania, tak charakterystyczny dla wszelkiego rodzaju konkursów, jakich się w głębi duszy z niecierpliwością wyczekuje. Dlatego kiedy po raz setny sprawdziła zapięcia sprzączek od ochraniaczy, tupnęła nogą w miejscu ze zniecierpliwieniem. Już chciała wyjść na boisko i poczuć na twarzy chłodne chłostanie wiosennego wiatru, przebiec wzrokiem po wypełnionych kibicami trybunach i zrobić kilka widowiskowych zwisów, zanim pojawią się tłuczki.

— Dobra, idziemy! — oznajmił wreszcie kapitan, wychodząc z boksu i ręką pokazując reszcie drużyny, by poszli za nim.

Rose wyrwała się do przodu, ale zanim zdążyła opuścić szatnię, ktoś złapał ją za rękaw. Zamierzała się odwrócić, ale w tym samym momencie wyczuła, że ktoś się nad nią pochyla.

— Powodzenia. — Chłodny głos Scorpiusa był o wiele cichszy i trochę niższy niż zwykle. I chłopak pachniał… Oj, tym razem pachniał pokrzywowym szamponem, ale też ładnie.

— Te życzenia chyba bardziej przydadzą się tobie. W końcu to nie ode mnie zależy, kiedy mecz się skończy.

Odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Scorpius uśmiechnął się.

— O to się nie martw. Czyż nie jestem najlepszym szukającym w Hogwarcie, Rose Weasley?

Rose omal nie zeszła na zawał, gdy uzmysłowiła sobie, że Scorpius Malfoy właśnie wygłosił arogancką uwagę. To było zupełnie nie w jego stylu! Świat się walił, jeśli nawet zwykle spokojny Scorpius zaczynał się zachowywać w taki sposób.

— A, tak — zgodziła się odruchowo Rose.

Scorpius klepnął ją po ramieniu i wyprzedził w drodze do wyjścia.

 _Co, do diaska?!_ , myślała Rose, idąc przez boisko. _Czy on zawsze taki był?_

Stanęła obok niego, starając się nie zauważać takich rzeczach jak jego wzrost, zapach czy kolor włosów w pełnym słońcu. Gdy na chwilę przed odlotem spojrzała w jego kierunku, mrugnął do niej. _Mrugnął do niej_! Dlaczego Scorpius chciałby do niej mrugać, jeśli nie z powodów, o których Rose wolała nie myśleć? Bo przecież nie dlatego, że byli super kumplami, świetnie się na co dzień rozumieli i mógł ich śmieszyć ten sam żart.

 _Merlinie, oby nie to, co myślę_ , pomodliła się w duchu i wzbiła się w powietrze. W tej samej chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy odbiła pałką tłuczek, wszystkie myśli związane ze Scorpiusem wywietrzały jej z głowy. Teraz liczyła się tylko gra.

* * *

Ale po meczu Rose nie potrafiła cieszyć się z wygranej, tak jak robiłaby to jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Wszystko przez Scorpiusa Malfoya, który wciąż mając na sobie utytłanym w błocie strój od quidditch, siedział na jednej z sof, otoczony ludźmi, którzy gratulowali mu zwycięskiego chwytu. W normalnych okolicznościach Scorpius zdusiłby całe zamieszanie w zarodku — nie przepadał za byciem w centrum uwagi. Ale teraz wyglądał, jakby cieszył się ze swojego nowo zyskanego prestiżu społecznego. Jedną ręką ciągle bawił się złotym zniczem i Rose nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że ta gra służyła tylko i wyłącznie jego popisom.

Co on knuł? Czemu zachowywał się w taki sposób? I dlaczego, och dlaczego, musiał mieć takie długie nogi — wyciągnięte teraz leniwie na kanapie? I najgorsze: czemu ją to obchodziło?

No dobrze, może właściwe pytanie nie powinno brzmieć, czy Rose podoba się Scorpiusowi, tylko czy Scorpius podoba się jej. Ostatnio była skłonna przyznać, że być może czuła do niego lekki pociąg. Tak lekki, że nie warto było dla niego poświęcać swojego dobrego imienia. No bo, co by ludzie powiedzieli, gdyby Rose Weasley z _tych_ Weasleyów zaczęła chodzić ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem, synem _tego_ Malfoya? Już nikt nie patrzyłby na nią z przymrużeniem oka, nagle wszyscy zaczęliby dostrzegać w niej jakieś wyimaginowane zło. Bo tak, najpierw trafiła do Slytherinu, więc na pewno, ale to na pewno kiełkowała w niej czarna nienawiść, a potem zaczęła się umawiać z synem tego znanego, okrutnego Śmierciożercy, więc ewidentnie musi być zła. W końcu każda rodzina ma swoją czarną owcę, nawet Weasleyowie.

Rose pragnęła uwagi rodziny, ale nie złej sławy. Trafienie do Slytherinu zapewniało jej to pierwsze, ale umawianie się z synem Malfoya, to drugie.

— Jak zwykle byłaś świetna. — Dagda zdjął jej nogi z krzesła obok i usiadł na nim. — W powietrzu jesteś jak Maszyna Zniszczenia.

— Pałka Zniszczenia byłaby bardziej adekwatna. — Rose oderwała spojrzenie od Scorpiusa.

Dagda musiał dojrzeć, gdzie patrzyła, bo powiedział:

— Nieważne jak dobrze by się nie zagrało, szukający zawsze na koniec zgarniają największe pochwały. Święte prawo quidditcha.

— Nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne, że on tak się dobrze czuje w tej roli? Zwykle po meczu chował się w dormitorium.

— Wiesz, w życiu każdego mężczyzny przychodzi taka chwila, kiedy zaczyna się dla niego liczyć pozycja społeczna, jaką zajmuje.

— Dlaczego?

— A jak myślisz? Kto zwraca uwagę na facetów zajmujących wysokie pozycje w hierarchii społecznej?

— Minister magii? Pracodawca? Gobliny podczas oceny zdolności kredytowej kredytobiorcy?

Dagda roześmiał się.

— Kobiety. Tu zawsze chodziło o kobiety. Święte prawo ewolucji.

* * *

Na dworze powoli zaczynało zmierzchać, a biblioteka robiła się coraz bardziej pusta. Rose już niemal kończyła ostatnie wypracowanie dla Lisy McMillian, która swoją drogą nie mogła zająć się nim sama, bo cały jej wolny czas kradł jej nowy chłopak z Hufflepuffu.

 _Jeszcze tylko jakieś podsumowanie i kończę_. Rose przeciągnęła się na krześle i zorientowała się, że jest obserwowana. Od widoku wpatrzonych w nią ciemnych oczu Scorpiusa dostała gęsiej skórki.

— Skończyłaś? — spytał i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, odsunął sobie krzesło obok, żeby na nim usiąść.

— Nie. Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę?

— Tak. Ale poczekam. Nie śpiesz się. — To, co cienie rzucane przez płomień świecy robiły z rysami jego twarzy, stanowczo powinno być zakazane.

Rose próbowała wrócić do wypracowania, ale nie mogła się skupić, rozproszona jego obecnością. To znaczy rozpraszałby ją mniej, gdyby się czymś w tym czasie zajął, na przykład wziął książkę i zaczął ją czytać. Ale kiedy on nie robił nic — poza obserwowaniem jej — no, to było odrobinę stresogenne.

Nie, nie było szans, żeby zrobiła cokolwiek produktywnego w takiej sytuacji. Dlatego po piątej nieudanej próbie przeczytania tego samego akapitu oderwała się od książki i spojrzała na Scorpiusa.

— O co chodzi?

Scorpius odetchnął głęboko, a potem powiedział niespodziewanie:

— Rose. Lubię cię.

— To miłe. Chyba — mruknęła bez większego zainteresowania. — Dzięki, ja ciebie też.

Scorpius roześmiał się cicho i spojrzał na nią tak, że Rose pomyślała, że bawi go jakiś żart, którego ona nie może zrozumieć. Przysunął się do niej i sięgnął po jedną z jej dłoni, leżącą bezwładnie na stole, i położył ją sobie na kolanie. Rose bardzo chciała ją stamtąd zabrać, ale była sparaliżowana zaskoczeniem.

— Rose — powtórzył, wciąż uśmiechnięty, choć teraz Rose zaczęła zauważać w tym uśmiechu coś niepokojącego. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej w jej stronę, aż dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć złote końcówki jego rzęs. — _Lubię cię_.

 _O Merlinie, stało się_ , pomyślała z przerażeniem Rose.

— Och, ojej. — Całą jej elokwencję najmądrzejszej uczennicy w Hogwarcie diabli wzięli.

— _Och, ojej?_

— To znaczy: dziękuję, schlebiasz mi.

— Aha. — Scorpius przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, już bez uśmiechu. A potem sięgnął po nią ręką i powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem: — Lubię cię, więc chciałbym cię pocałować. Masz coś przeciwko, Rosie?

Oczywiście, że tak! Rose znała mnóstwo powodów, dla których nie powinna mu na to pozwolić, tylko w tamtym momencie wszystkie wywietrzały jej z głowy. To chyba przez ten jego zapach — teraz to było mydło i może jakieś perfumy — albo przez sposób, w jaki podskakiwało mu jabłko Adama, gdy przełykał ślinę, albo przez nienaturalnie jasne włosy, które uroczo odstawały mu przy prawym uchu, albo…

Pocałował ją.

W bardzo chaotyczny, niecierpliwy sposób, jakby od strasznie dawna tego pragnął, nie mógł się tego doczekać i jakby chciał za pierwszym razem spróbować wszystkiego. I było to trochę nieudolne, zbyt szybkie, za mało wyrafinowane, ale i tak Rose nie potrafiła się od niego odsunąć. Dopiero kiedy zabrakło jej tchu, odchyliła głowę, ale to go nie powstrzymało, bo zaczął zasypywać pocałunkami skórę jej szyi. Odchylił kołnierzyk bluzki i…

— Przestań! — Lekko odepchnęła go od siebie, chociaż w następnej chwili zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie było to czasem głupie posunięcie. Na widok całego jego wymiętoszenia miała ochotę pocałować go jeszcze raz. — Twoje zainteresowanie mi schlebia, ale nie chcę się z tobą umawiać.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy.

— Może umknął ci ten fakt, ale właśnie się całowaliśmy.

— Tak. I było to bardzo przyjemne. Serdecznie dziękuję za chwilę relaksu, jednak nie jestem zainteresowana twoją ofertą.

Skrzywił się, jakby zjadł cytrynę. Jego ręce spoczywały na oparciu jej krzesła.

— Ty też mnie lubisz, inaczej nie odwzajemniłabyś pocałunku — powiedział pewnym tonem.

— Co? Ach, nie, widzisz, wygląda na to, że w głębi duszy jestem jednak strasznie płytka i po prostu lubię się całować.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Scorpius zaśmiał się. Odsunął się od niej i odchylił na tylnych nogach krzesła.

— To przez mojego ojca, tak? Zła krew i tak dalej? — Chociaż się uśmiechał, nie wyglądał na człowieka szczególnie zadowolonego z życia.

— Po prostu mi się nie podobasz, dobra? — skłamała Rose, unikając jego spojrzenia.

— Jeśli naprawdę chcesz to rozegrać w ten sposób… Wisisz mi trzy wypracowania.

O tak, wiedziała, że krył się za tym jakiś ciemny biznes. Zerknęła na niego z niepokojem.

— Temat pierwszego z nich brzmi — urwał, najwidoczniej czerpiąc satysfakcję z chwili napięcia — „Co lubi Rose Weasley?". Minimum rolka pergaminu.

— Żartujesz sobie.

— Ani trochę. Zapłaciłem pięć galeonów, więc bez żadnych sztuczek. Sprawdzę tekst pod kątem kłamstw.

— Więc oddam ci twoje pieniądze.

— Nie przyjmuję zwrotów.

Rose zacisnęła usta i chwilę gromiła go spojrzeniem.

— Po co to robisz?

Znowu się do niej uśmiechnął, tym razem łagodniej, niemal czule.

— Przecież już ci to powiedziałem. Lubię cię.

* * *

Rose zamoczyła końcówkę pióra w kałamarzu i rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.

— Nanna znowu się na ciebie gapi, chociaż udaje, że wcale tego nie robi — powiedziała.

Dagda skwitował tę niezwykle ważną informację obojętnym wzruszeniem ramion.

— Serio, co jest między wami? — Wcale nie zamierzała wtrącać się w życie uczuciowe przyjaciela, ale jednak ciekawość robiła swoje.

— Teraz? Sam nie wiem. — Dagda pochylił się niżej nad książką.

— A kiedyś?

— Chyba coś.

— Aleś rozmowny.

Dagda spojrzał na nią z lekką irytacją.

— Zrozum, nie lubię rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy dotyczą one mnie.

— W porządku — powiedziała łagodnie Rose. — Przepraszam, nie nalegam. — I wróciła do pergaminu. Na razie miała tylko tytuł.

— Nie możesz być taka miła, teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia! — poskarżył się. Odchrząknął i dodał: — Kręciliśmy ze sobą w wakacje przed szóstą klasą. Wiesz, Nanna mieszka tuż obok, nie było to specjalnie skomplikowane.

— Pierwsze słyszę, żebyś kiedykolwiek umawiał się z Nanną.

— A nie wpadło ci do tej rudej główki, że nie chcieliśmy nikomu mówić o głupim flircie, który skończył się szybciej, niż się zaczął?

— A, logiczne. A romans się skończył, bo…?

— Powiedzmy, że pewnego dnia nie usatysfakcjonowała ją moja odpowiedź.

— Ahaaaa? — Rose niewinnie zamrugała.

— Powiedziała, że mnie kocha.

Rose spoważniała.

— Szybko. A ty…?

— Co jej mogłem odpowiedzieć? Mieliśmy szesnaście lat i chociaż znaliśmy się od dziecka, spotykaliśmy się parę tygodni. Podziękowałem jej, ale…

— Nie powiedziałeś, że też ją kochasz.

— I nie skłamałem. Lubiłem ją, ale, no, miałem szesnaście lat.

Rose dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że jej przyjaciel miał za sobą rozstanie, a ona była tak ślepa, że nawet tego nie zauważyła. Chwyciła go za dłoń. Delikatnie, ledwie musnęła koniuszki jego palców.

— Przykro mi, Dee. I przepraszam, że nie było mnie wtedy, żeby cię pocieszyć.

— Rosie, popadasz w melodramatyczność. Po pierwsze, to było zwykłe szczenięce zauroczenie, po drugie, to było dawno, a po trzecie potrzebowałem cię wtedy traktującą mnie tak, jak zawsze. A tak nawiasem mówiąc, skoro już jesteśmy tacy wylewni, co jest między tobą a Scorpiusem?

Rose cofnęła rękę, żeby podrapać się po nosie.

— Wyznał mi, że mnie lubi.

— O. — Dagda wyglądał na umiarkowanie zaskoczonego.

— A potem się całowaliśmy.

— O?

Rose była mu wdzięczna, że nie spytał o to, jak było.

— A potem powiedziałam mu, że ja nie lubię jego.

— Auć.

— A potem on kazał mi napisać wypracowanie na temat, co lubię, skoro nie jego. — Rose wskazała na niemal czysty pergamin przed sobą.

— Kazał ci napisać wypracowanie…? A ty je piszesz?!

— Zapłacił mi za nie, pamiętasz? Ta szemrana sprawa z piętnastoma galeonami. W sumie niewiele się pomyliłeś. To prawie jak list miłosny.

* * *

 **Co lubi Rose Weasley?**

Wszystko, co nie ma związku ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem. (skreślone)

Wszystko, co ma związek ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem. (skreślone)

Jabłka. Quidditch.

Całowanie się ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem. (skreślone)

Starożytne runy i bajki dla dzieci.

 **Scorpiusa Malfoya.** (skreślone podwójnie)

* * *

Rose siedziała przy swoim stanowisku w lochach, udając, że wcale nie zauważa nieobecności Scorpiusa. Zajęcia z eliksirów zaczęły się dobre pięć minut temu, a jego ciągle nie było. Scorpius Malfoy nigdy się nie spóźniał. Chociaż jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu myślała też, że jest spokojnym, zrównoważonym młodym człowiekiem, który chce przeżyć swoje życie z dala od niepotrzebnego zainteresowania. Wyglądało jednak na to, że prawdziwy Scorpius Malfoy znacznie się różnił od tego obrazu. W rzeczywistości był po prostu aroganckim i podstępnym rodowitym Ślizgonem, który pragnął… Rose.

Drzwi do klasy otworzyły się, a do środka wpadł Scorpius. Policzki miał zaczerwienione, a szatę w nieładzie, więc Rose podejrzewała, że biegł przez całą drogę ze swojego dormitorium, jednak nie dyszał tak, jak z pewnością robiłaby to Rose. _To niesprawiedliwe_ , pomyślała. _Ja się bardziej przykładam do ćwiczeń_.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — zwrócił się do Slughorna przesadnie grzecznym tonem.

— Jeden punkt od Slytherinu. Siadaj, chłopcze. — Slughorn nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zajęty wypełnianiem jakiś papierków.

Miała zamiar kompletnie go zignorować, ale Scorpius specjalnie trącił ją ręką po plecach, gdy przeciskał się w stronę swojego miejsca.

— Nie jesteś na boisku. Trzymaj ręce przy sobie — wyszeptała, gdy usiadł obok niej.

— Co dzisiaj robimy? — kompletnie zignorował jej wypowiedź i pochylił się nad jej kociołkiem.

Rose cofnęła się, bo kiedy się schylał, jego włosy dotknęły jej twarzy.

— Istnieje coś takiego jak przestrzeń osobista. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś zechciał ją uszanować.

Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, ale posłusznie wrócił do grzecznego siedzenia na swoim miejscu. Przez niemal całą resztę zajęć zachowywał się wzorcowo. Ale najwidoczniej po prostu chciał uśpić jej czujność, bo kiedy oboje czekali, aż ich eliksiry się uwarzą, spytał:

— Jak ci idzie pisanie wypracowania dla mnie, Rosie?

Rose spojrzała na niego.

— Nie nazywaj mnie „Rosie".

— Rosie — powtórzył niczym małe, natrętne dziecko. — Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie.

— Scorpionuś, Scorpionuś, Scorpionuś — odpowiedziała z równie dziecięcą zaciętością.

— Zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadza — oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął rękę, by poprawić jej włosy.

Rose odsunęła się od niego trochę zbyt nerwowo i zbyt gwałtownie, bo uderzyła biodrem o twardy róg ławki.

— Nie zachowuj się tak.

 _Nie przy ludziach_.

— Wybacz, ale kiedy widzę, jakim wzrokiem na mnie patrzysz, zapominam, że próbujesz udawać, że cię nie pociągam. Wiesz, ta ręka naprawdę mogłaby ci się przysłużyć. — Uśmiechnął się i zabębnił palcami o blat stolika.

— Tylko po to, żeby zamknąć ci nią buzię.

— Jestem pewien, że znalazłabyś dla niej lepsze zastosowanie.

Nie do takiego Scorpiusa Malfoya była przyzwyczajona. Z takim nie wiedziała, jak sobie radzić.

— W takim razie przeceniasz moją kreatywność. Jestem bardzo nudna i bierna.

— Wtedy, w bibliotece, nie byłaś bierna.

— Każdemu zdarzają się gorsze dni.

Scorpius parsknął śmiechem stłumionym przez rękaw jego szaty. Półleżał na ławce z głową opartą na ramieniu. Rose jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by zachowywał się tak beztrosko. Miał szczęście, że Slughorn akurat wyszedł na zaplecze. Scorpius raczej nie należał do jego ulubieńców.

— Zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie słowo, co, Rosie?

— Nie przestaniesz nazywać mnie „Rosie"?

Pokręcił wolno głową, a potem przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, zanim rzucił cicho:

— Rose?

— Hm?

— Ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz.

Rose nerwowo uchyliła pokrywkę, niby po to, żeby sprawdzić, jak miał się eliksir, chociaż tak naprawdę chciała ukryć w oparach twarz. Rose może nie była pięknością, ale jej wygląd ją zadowalał. Słodkie piegi, rude włosy i ciemne oczy sprawiały, że zaliczała swoją urodę do unikatowych. Dlatego nigdy nie myślała, że prosta pochwała jej wyglądu kiedykolwiek ją poruszy, zwłaszcza że miliony razy słyszała ją z ust kogoś z jej rodziny. Najwidoczniej komplementy zyskiwały moc przez to, kto je wypowiadał.

— Dlaczego nagle zrobiłeś się wobec mnie taki śmiały?

— Czy to nie oczywiste? Wiesz już, co o tobie myślę i że gdybyś tylko wyraziła na to ochotę, wykorzystałbym mój język do przyjemniejszych rzeczy niż do zabawiania cię rozmową. — Zmrużył ospale oczy, jakby lada chwila zamierzał zasnąć, półleżąc na blacie. — Nie mam już nic do stracenia.

Słuszna uwaga. Szkoda tylko, że ona myślała zupełnie odwrotnie.

* * *

Kiedy patrzyła na boisko, tonące teraz w blasku słońca, czuła rosnącą gulę w gardle. Trawa tam, gdzie nie została wytarta przez zawodników, znowu zaczynała się zielenić, a plandeki w barwach szkoły, które okrywały drewniane konstrukcje podwyższonych części trybun, wydymały się od wiatru.

Rose nie podejrzewała kapitana ich drużyny o takie sentymentalizmy, ale w sobotę po śniadaniu zwołał ich na jeszcze jeden trening tylko po to, by mogli pożegnać się z drużyną i qudditchem. Zagrali już ostatni mecz w sezonie, teraz jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to czekać na wynik starcia Krukonów z Puchonami, więc nie było sensu kontynuować treningów.

— To były niesamowite lata — mówił właśnie kapitan. — I niesamowita drużyna. Oczywiście, nic się tutaj nie kończy. W przyszłym roku rozpocznie się następny sezon, a Slytherin po raz kolejny wystawi do walki świetną drużynę. Ale dla mnie, dla kilkoro z nas — poprawił się, kiwając głową Rose i Scorpiusowi — to był ostatni rok. Nie ukrywam, że zwieńczeniem tego byłby Puchar — dodał na koniec półżartem.

— Zagrajmy jeszcze raz przed końcem roku szkolnego — zaproponowała Rose, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej szóstki chłopców. — Wiecie, towarzysko, już po zakończeniu rozgrywek. W końcu po egzaminach mamy jeszcze kilka dni wolnego.

— Jestem za — zapalił się najmłodszy członek ich drużyny, który wciąż wydawał się onieśmielony towarzystwem starszych kolegów.

— Mogę pogadać z kapitanami innych drużyn. Zobaczymy, co oni powiedzą. Ale jeśli zbierze się tylu chętnych, by zagrać mecz, nie widzę przeciwskazań. Dyrekcja nie powinna robić problemów.

Po wszystkim Rose została na boisku dłużej niż jej drużyna. Rose kochała quidditch, naprawdę go kochała, jednak nie tak bardzo, by zrezygnować z niego ze stabilnej, dobrze płatnej pracy, na jaką liczyła po skończeniu szkoły. Dlatego wiedziała, że dla niej koniec tego sezonu międzydomowych rozgrywek był równoznaczny z końcem quidditcha w jej życiu. Pewnie, że teraz próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że będzie miała jeszcze mnóstwo okazji do tego, by zagrać — ze znajomymi ze szkoły czy z kuzynami na którymś z licznych spotkań rodzinnych — jednak Rose doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy rozpocznie dorosłe życie, prawdopodobnie na wiele przyjemności po prostu zabraknie jej czasu. I ani się obejrzy, a nie będzie pamiętała, jak obracać pałką podczas uderzenia, by podkręcić lot tłuczka.

Przeleciała jeszcze kilka razy wokół boiska, napawając się znajomym widokiem zminiaturyzowanego Hogwartu z góry, i dopiero po tym, jak przekonała siebie, że utrwaliła sobie ten obraz w pamięci na zawsze, opuściła murawę.

W cieniu za trybunami czekał na nią Scorpius.

— Jesteś bardziej sentymentalna, niż myślałem — powiedział na jej widok.

— Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że prawie w ogóle mnie nie znasz, pewnie jestem zupełnie inna, niż to sobie wyobrażasz.

— To mi przypomina o twojej pracy domowej dla mnie.

Rose westchnęła w duchu i sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni. Od kilku dni nosiła ze sobą to wypracowanie, ale postanowiła, że nie dostarczy go Scorpiusowi, dopóki ten sam się o nie nie upomni. Może w tym czasie kompletnie by o nim zapomniał? W gruncie rzeczy nie napisała tam niczego istotnego — same ogólniki.

— Żeby było jasne, nie podoba mi się taki sposób zdobywania wiedzy. Uważam, że to niesamowicie słabe. — Wyciągnęła w jego stronę pergamin.

Wziął go bez słowa i chwilę na niego patrzył w milczeniu, zanim zapytał poważnie:

— Dlaczego tak strasznie nie chcesz spróbować bycia ze mną?

— Dlaczego tak strasznie upierasz się, by mnie do tego przekonać?

Scorpius uśmiechnął się lekko, choć może bardziej był to grymas niezadowolenia.

— O nie, nie dam się tak łatwo przechytrzyć. Najpierw ty mi odpowiedz, to może wtedy ja odpowiem tobie.

Powiedzenie mu prawdy chyba było zbyt straszne — nie dla niego, tylko dla niej. Nie mogłaby znieść myśli, że zachowała się wobec kogoś tak podle.

— Nie odpowiem ci to na to pytanie.

Jego lekki uśmiech poszerzył się w coś, co Rose zakwalifikowała jako Typowy Wyraz Kogoś, Kto Wyobraża Sobie, Że Jest Przebiegły.

— Myślę, że się mylisz. Temat twojego następnego wypracowania to „Dlaczego Rose Weasley nie chce się umówić ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem?". Szczególnie cenię sobie dobrą argumentację.

— Wierz mi, nie chcesz tego.

— Właśnie tego chcę — uparł się.

— Nie uważasz, że jestem okropną, zarozumiała dziewuchą, która po prostu bawi się twoimi uczuciami?

Scorpius oderwał od niej wzrok i spojrzał w stronę boiska.

— Nie mówię, że to nie może okazać się prawdą, ale, wiesz, istnieje też szansa, że tak naprawdę jest zupełnie odwrotnie.

Rose wpatrzyła się w czubki własnych tenisówek. Jak daleko sięgało jego zauroczenie, skoro mógł mówić takie rzeczy tak lekko? Nagle zrobiło jej się bardzo, bardzo wstyd, chociaż nie wiedziała, co było tego powodem.

* * *

— Co robisz?

Dagda złapał ją na błoniach, gdzie napawała się słoneczną pogodą. Wyglądało na to, że w tym roku czekało ich ciepłe lato.

— Piszę wypracowanie dla Scorpiusa.

— Kolejne? — Dagda popchnął ją lekko, robiąc sobie miejsce obok niej przy pniu drzewa. — O czym tym razem?

— Tym razem kazał mi napisać, dlaczego nie chcę z nim być.

Dagda kiwnął głową w pełnym zrozumieniu.

— A dlaczego tak właściwie nie chcesz z nim być?

Rose uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Wstydziła się do tego przyznać, bo — jak niedawno sobie to uświadomiła — podawała ten sam argument, co kiedyś kuzynka Lily w kontekście jej przyjaźni z Dagdą. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, co Lily miała na myśli. Próbowała ją przestrzec przed ogólnym ostracyzmem, tylko źle odczytała głównego prowodyra tego wykluczenia. Czuła się okropnie z myślą, że ocenia Scorpiusa przez pryzmat jego nazwiska. Zwłaszcza że siedem lat w jednym domu pokazało jej przecież, że Scorpius w niczym nie przypominał swojego śmierciożerczego ojca, jakiego znała z ponurych, wojennych opowieści.

— Zła krew — wyznała w końcu.

— Co?

— Malfoyowie mają w sobie złą krew. Musiałabym walczyć z okropnymi plotkami i pomówieniami, z pretensjami mojej rodziny. — Westchnęła. — Za dużo tłumaczeń, za dużo zachodu.

— Zamierzasz mu to napisać?

— Nie zostawił mi wyjścia, co nie?

— Uważam, że to niewyobrażalnie okrutne — stwierdził poważnie. Dłońmi bawił się pojedynczymi źdźbłami trawy.

— Powiedziałam mu, że może nie być zadowolony, ale on się uparł. — Rose wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie mam wyboru.

— Oczywiście, że masz wybór — zaprzeczył ostro. — Nie oddawać mu tego wypracowania. Czy on cię związał jakąś przysięgą czy coś?

— Nie, ale powiedział, że nie przyjmie z powrotem swoich pieniędzy.

Dagda prychnął.

— Więc je sobie zatrzymaj. Wierz mi, powiedzenie komuś, że nie lubi się go przez coś, na co on nie ma wpływu, jest po prostu okrutne.

— Nie rozumiesz. Nie mogę tak po prostu złamać słowa. Obiecałam, że napiszę mu trzy wypracowania na takie tematy, jakie sobie wybierze.

— Nikogo nie interesuje, czy dałaś komuś swoje słowo. Jeśli tylko nie są w to zamieszane żadne zaklęcia, obietnice można łatwo złamać. A już na pewno lepiej złamać słowo, niż złamać człowieka.

Rose zmarszczyła ze zdenerwowania brwi.

— Nie przesadzaj, Dee. To nie jest tak, że on mnie kocha czy coś. Nie mam takiej mocy, żeby poważnie go skrzywdzić. Przeboleje kilka dni i mu przejdzie.

Dagda uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Pięknie to sobie tłumaczysz, Rose. Obyś tylko tego nie żałowała.

* * *

— Co to? — Scorpius zmarszczył brwi, gdy Rose położyła na ławce przed nim pieczołowicie zwiniętą rolkę pergaminu.

— Twoje wypracowanie.

— Szybko ci poszło.

— Powiedzmy, że już wcześniej dokładnie przemyślałam sprawę.

Scorpius kiwnął w milczeniu głową, a Rose nagle poczuła się niezręcznie, stojąc przed nim bez słowa, więc wykonała dłonią jakiś bliżej nieokreślony gest pożegnania. Nie zdążyła jednak odejść, gdy Scorpius znowu się odezwał:

— Ostatnie mi się podobało. Chociaż nie wszystko zrozumiałem. Czym są nici dentystyczne?

— Coś jak zaklęcie „Szoruj-zęby-zęby-czyść", tylko w mugolskim wykonaniu. To są specjalnie nici do czyszczenia zębów.

— Och. I wolisz je od zaklęcia?

— Od zaklęcia mnie mdli.

Oparł podróbek na dłoniach i spojrzał w okno, sprawiając wrażenie zamyślonego. Miał strasznie bladą cerę, jakby codziennie obsypywał się jasnym pudrem albo kąpał się w mące. Tylko że po takich zabiegach jego skóra nie wyglądałaby na taką gładką, jak w tej chwili.

Nie było niczego specjalnego w tym chłopaku — jeszcze do niedawna zupełnie go nie zauważała — a jednak, kiedy teraz na niego patrzyła, miała ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i go dotknąć. Może nacisnąć palcem czubek jego prostego nosa albo poczuć pod dłońmi włoski, które pokrywały jego przedramiona.

Chciała go pocałować. Delikatnie, czule, nie tak wygłodniale, jak wtedy w bibliotece.

— Nie powinieneś tego czytać — odezwała się słabo, czym zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. — Naprawdę, lepiej dla nas obojga, żebyś tego nie czytał.

Wszystko w niej krzyczało „Dla mnie! Dla mnie!".

Przeczytał i tak. Nie musiała z nim rozmawiać, wystarczyły spojrzenia, jakie jej rzucał następnego dnia.

— To chyba ostatecznie rozwiązuje twoją sprawę ze Scorpiusem — skomentował Dagda, który też najwidoczniej to zauważył.

Rose nic nie odpowiedziała. Czuła się podle. Czuła się, jakby to jej ktoś złamał serce, chociaż to ona zrobiło coś niewyobrażalnie okropnego.

— Nie dąsaj się. Nie tego właśnie chciałaś?

— Chciałam, tylko… — Rose westchnęła na wspomnienie jego spojrzenia, jakie posłał jej, gdy na eliksirach ich palce się zetknęły w drodze po nóż. — On nie powinien tak na mnie patrzeć.

— Doprawdy? — Dagda przewrócił stronę magazynu sportowego.

— Ja… On mną chyba pogardza.

— Nie tego się spodziewałaś?

— Tego, tylko że… To nie miało oddziaływać na mnie. Powinno mnie to nie obchodzić, ale strasznie mnie obchodzi. Nie mogę tego znieść. To okropne. Ja jestem okropna. Wydawało mi się, że to nic wielkiego, ale teraz już sama nie wiem. Nie wiem, co mam myśleć i nie wiem, co tak właściwie czuję.

Dagda posłał jej nieodgadnione spojrzenie znad czasopisma.

— To jest akurat proste. Ty też go lubisz.

Czy lubienie jest jakieś głębsze niż podobanie? Bo Rose od dawna wiedziała, że Scorpius jej się podoba — fizycznie, nawet jeśli nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego — ale czy go lubiła? Tak mniej płytko?

Zresztą, teraz to i tak nieistotne. Scorpius pewnie już nigdy więcej się do niej nie odezwie. Za parę tygodni skończą szkołę i już nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą — chyba że na letnim obozie, bo kiedy ostatnio wpłacała zaliczkę, widziała, że też się wpisał. Chociaż w obecnej sytuacji nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby się natychmiast z tego zrezygnował.

W nocy znowu nie mogła spać, chociaż wyjątkowo wyrobiła się z pisaniem wszystkich wypracowań i z odrobieniem własnych prac domowych. Nawet skończyła powtarzać materiał do owutemów z zaklęć.

— Jesteś najgłupszą dziewczyną na świecie, Rose Weasley — oznajmiła nikomu w szczególności, leżąc bezsennie na łóżku.

— Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem? — Nanna najwidoczniej też nie spała. Zabawne, może powinny zacząć urządzać sobie babskie wieczorki.

— Nic takiego. Mogę cię o coś spytać?

— Nie mam prawa zabronić ci pytać.

Na suficie rysowały się jaśniejsze pręgi od łagodnej poświaty rzucanej przez jezioro.

— A odpowiesz?

— Zależy od pytania.

Przesunęła palcami po prześcieradle, a potem wzięła głęboki wdech i spytała:

— Lubisz jeszcze Dagdę?

Nanna milczała bardzo długą chwilę, w czasie której Rose liczyła pręgi na suficie.

— To nie twoja sprawa — odpowiedziała w końcu oschle.

— Kocham się w Scorpiusie.

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. To było takie dziwne, przyznać się do tego na głos. Zupełnie inaczej niż uświadamiać to sobie w głowie.

— A mówisz mi to, bo…?

No tak, w końcu świat nie kręcił się wokół Rose Weasley i jej życia miłosnego.

— Nie wiem, chyba musiałam komuś powiedzieć. A w nocy jakoś łatwiej mówi się takie rzeczy. Wiesz, wygląda się mniej żałośnie.

— To dlatego, że jest ciemno — stwierdziła z powagą Nanna. — Nie można wyglądać żałośnie, kiedy nikt cię nie widzi. Rose?

— Mm?

— Myślę, że on też cię lubi — powiedziała miękko Nanna.

— Wiem, sam mi o tym powiedział.

— Och. Więc co? Chodzicie teraz ze sobą?

— Nie. Ja… — urwała. — Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa poświęcić tak wiele dla głupiej, szkolnej miłostki.

— Co poświęcić?

— Spokój. Ciszę. Swoją reputację.

Nanna parsknęła. Prawdopodobnie wierzgnęła nogami, sądząc po odgłosach

— Jaką reputację? Wiesz, może zaślepiona miłością tego nie zauważyłaś, ale Scorpius nie jest zabójczo popularny wśród dziewczyn. Na pewno nie zepsuje ci reputacji.

— Nie o to chodzi. — Rose przekręciła się tak, że mogła dostrzec w półmroku zarys koleżanki na sąsiednim łóżku. — Chodzi o to, że on jest Malfoyem. Że jego ojciec to Draco Malfoy, znany śmierciożerca, okryty złą sławą.

— Och. Takie buty.

— Uważasz, że jestem okropna, skoro tak myślę?

— Nie, nie wydaje mi się — odpowiedziała po chwili Nanna. — Przede wszystkim myślisz o sobie, to chyba dobrze, prawda? Masz szanse, że twoje geny nie wyginą.

— Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak liczną mam rodzinę, nawet beze mnie geny Weasleyów miałyby się dobrze.

— _Touché_.

Leżały długą chwilę, nic nie mówiąc. Rose już prawie zasypiała, gdy Nanna odezwała się cicho:

— Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, chciałabym nie, czasami wydaje mi się, że nie, czasami jestem pewna, że nie, ale potem chwyta mnie coś takiego, że myślę sobie, że to musi być tak.

Rose chciała coś powiedzieć, ale powieki miała już takie ciężkie. Nawet się nie zorientowała, gdy zasnęła.

Śnił jej się Scorpius. I jego dłonie. Na niej. Wszędzie.

* * *

Po tygodniu nieodzywania się wpadła na niego w najmniej prawdopodobnym miejscu — na siódmym piętrze, gdy wracała od Ala. Wyglądał tak, jak zawsze, a jednak na jego widok Rose poczuła, jak skręca się jej żołądek.

— Byłam u Ala. — Sama nie wiedziała, czemu czuła potrzebę, żeby się przed nim tłumaczyć. — Też chcą zagrać ten towarzyski mecz. Są równie zrozpaczeni jak my. Kto by się spodziewał, że to jednak Puchoni zdobędą Puchar, co nie?

— Faktycznie, dość niespodziewani zwycięzcy — zgodził się z nią chłodno, unikając jej spojrzenia.

 _Jestem podłą kretynką, która sama nie wie, czego chce_ , pomyślała żałośnie Rose. _Zasługuję na zgnicie w opuszczonej wieży z dziesiątką kotów. Zresztą, nie zasługuję na koty, koty są zbyt słodkie. Powinni mnie wtrącić do dołu z wężami._

— Wiesz — powiedział wolno, bawiąc się przednimi szlufkami spodni — nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś w stanie napisać mi coś takiego. Chyba wołałbym, żebyś oddała mi stek bzdur. Oczywiście, wtedy kazałbym ci napisać wszystko od nowa, tylko… Może faktycznie cię nie znam. Myślałem, że znalazłaś się w Slytherinie, dlatego że nie dbasz o innych.

Rose zahuśtała się na stopach. Dzieliły ich góra dwa kroki.

— Znalazłam się w Slytherinie właśnie dlatego, że strasznie zależy mi na opinii innych. W rodzinie takiej, jak moja, człowiek musi się postarać, żeby ktoś go zauważył.

— Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, że pogardzam moim ojcem, ale to byłoby okropne kłamstwo. Zawsze był dla mnie dobry, dostawałem od niego wszystko, czego potrzebowałem. Mój ojciec nie zasługuje na to, co go spotkało. Nigdy bym się go nie wyrzekł.

Czego się spodziewała? Że Scorpius padnie jej do stóp, wyrzeknie się swojego nazwiska i razem z nią przejdzie na tę właściwą, jej zdaniem, stronę? Jakie głupie, dziecinne oczekiwania! Jak w ogóle taka fantazja mogła powstać jej w głowie? Naiwna, infantylna Rose Weasley.

— Przecież wiem — powiedziała łagodnie i wiedziona impulsem dotknęła grzbietu jego dłoni. — Nie chciałabym tego. — Bo, jak to sobie teraz uświadomiła, naprawdę nie chciałaby dla niego czegoś takiego.

Scorpius spojrzał na ich dłonie, a potem — jakby nagle podjął jakąś decyzję — gwałtownie pochylił się w jej kierunku. Rose przestraszyła się, że upadnie, więc wyciągnęła ramiona, żeby go złapać, ale wtedy poczuła jego usta na swoich. Ręce Scorpiusa natychmiast odnalazły swoje miejsce na jej talii. Ten pocałunek znacznie różnił się od tego, który dzielili w bibliotece. Teraz Scorpius jedynie musnął wargami jej usta tytułem wstępu albo zapytania — nieważne, bo Rose natychmiast odpowiedziała najbardziej czule i delikatnie, jak tylko potrafiła. To była długa, niespieszna pieszczota, ta z rodzaju tych, gdzie liczą się detale: to, jak poruszał się jego język, to, jak krótkie i miękkie miał włoski na karku, to, w jakim tempie oddychał, gdy Rose przyciągała go mocniej do siebie. A potem całował piegi na jej twarzy, gdy Rose badała dłońmi jego ciało i śmiał się jej do ucha, gdy Rose wymsknęła się jakaś głupota, która równie dobrze mogła brzmieć „uwielbiam twoje brwi", jak i „na śniadanie jadłam płatki".

— Jesteś bez serca, Rosie — powiedział cicho Scorpius, opierając podbródek na czubku jej głowy; czuła na włosach jego oddech.

Głos też miał śliczny, szczególnie, kiedy jej głowa spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej. Objęła go mocniej, przestraszona, że zaraz się od niej odsunie, powie jej, że jest okropna i on nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego — tak powinien zrobić, tak zrobiłaby ona, gdyby była nim.

— Co byś zrobiła, gdyby ktoś nas teraz zobaczył? — mruknął z ustami gdzieś w jej włosach.

— Nic — zdecydowała. — Zupełnie nic.

— Och. — Próbował się od niej odsunąć, ale Rose wzmocniła uścisk.

— To super głupie, niezrozumiałe i nie wiem, co jeszcze, ale, Merlinie, szaleję za tobą — powiedziała jednym tchem z twarzą w jego koszulce.

— Wolałbym, żebyś wyznawała miłość mi, a nie Merlinowi — odparł rozbawionym głosem.

— To oznacza — oznajmiła z leniwym westchnieniem — że jeśli nie straciłeś swojego zainteresowania, nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś zepsuł mi reputację.

Kiedy się śmiał, trzęsła mu się klatka piersiowa.


End file.
